1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video surveillance cameras, and more particularly to an improved enclosure and mounting chassis for a video surveillance camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, installation, set-up, and servicing of video surveillance camera enclosures are relatively difficult and time consuming. Installation of the surveillance camera requires assembly of the camera chassis into the enclosure at the installation site to accommodate cable connection and data addressing. In addition, servicing of installed cameras often requires partial, if not complete disassembly of the camera chassis, which results in increased repair time and costs.
An improved video surveillance camera enclosure is desired, which reduces the time and costs associated with installation and service.